


Tilted Love

by ami_ven



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jousting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I grant you mercy.”
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tilted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23, challenge 37, prompts “fighting” and “Aurora ( _Sleeping Beauty_ )”

Aurora slows her horse to a gradual stop at the edge of the tilting field, listening to the uneven hoofbeats that meant Phillip had only just managed to stay in his saddle. Again.

“Mercy!” he wheezes, grinning, as they turn to face each other gain, still several yards apart. “One more bout and you may unseat me. And I do not think my ribs _or_ my ego could take that.”

“I grant you mercy,” she replies, playing along with his exaggerated tone.

They ride back toward the end of the field and dismount, Phillip moving more stiffly than Aurora. Hostlers hurry forward, collecting horses and armor with their usual efficiency, until the prince and princess are left alone in the armory shed. 

Sometimes, they have an audience for their practice jousts, friends and courtiers cheering one or both of them on, but today they have the tilting grounds to themselves and plan to take advantage of that fact.

“Did I bruise you too badly, Phillip?” asks Aurora, starting on the ties of his quilted under-tunic.

He grins again. “If I say yes, will you kiss it better?”

She laughs and slides the tunic off his shoulders. “Perhaps later,” she allows.

THE END


End file.
